


Had it Worse

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam and Connor discuss who had it worse during their missions: Sensei or Tommy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had it Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.

“My father was a guinea pig.”

“Dude, so what? First Dr. O. got kidnapped and tortured, then picked up his fourth color.”

“My father was a guinea pig.”

“Then he was fossilized in amber!”

“Guinea pig.”

“When Hayley got him out of the amber he was invisible.”

Cam crossed his arms over his chest and gave Conner an unimpressed look.

“Then he went into a coma where he had to fight his three past ranger selves to wake up!”

“My father once traded bodies with Shane then Dustin. They all still occasionally crave guinea pig food.”

“You win.”

Cam smirked.


End file.
